kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Darkrai II
Darkrai II is the son of Darkrai I, who took his father's place as Nightmare King after he was vanquished by the Star Warrior, Kirby. He was first in Operation: GALACSIA, where he constantly eavesdropped on Nigel's friends on Earth whenever they missed him, afterwards talking to his sword, Exor, who gets annoyed from this. He even snuck in the base and spied on Nigel at some points and helping him, sucn as guiding him to Dimentia's dungeon and tricking him into coming back to the base when Rachel was there. He also gave Nigel nightmares, showing visions of the possible future, which Dimentia told him that the Nightmare King was only trying to make her look bad. The two finally met in person when Darkrai sent Nigel the message to come to Nightmare Land, stating he's captured his cousin, Eva, who turned out to be Katie in disguise. When Nigel reached the Nightmare King's throne, the two engaged in a battle, where Darkrai warped him to all the different rooms where he fought his old enemies on Earth. When the battle was over, Darkrai told the story of how GKND came to be, revealing how he used to date Dimentia and it was his refusal to go with her plan that lead her to ban all love. He also told the reason he gave people nightmares was so that his people would be able to live, that, and it was just funny. Darkrai returned for the final showdown against Dimentia, becoming his Holy Nightmare God form and helping Galaxia Nigel against Nega Dimentia. When the battle finished an they won, Darkrai's debt to the universe was finally repaid. After his father's actions in Kirby: Right Back At Ya, Darkrai II was in debt to the universe and was forbidden from going to the Spirit World. His Nightmares also faced all sorts of prejudice. Darkrai makes and sells all sorts of Nightmare Products, giving the money to his people. He lent his Happy Headband to Chester, then took it back when Chester failed to pay back. When Darkrai found Katie inside the Happy Headband, he decided to download her and make he a Nightmare, hoping her beautiful and human form wouldn't face prejudice, but she did. As a result, Darkrai has been trying to give Katie to a good home. After he and Nigel defeated Dimentia, Nigel took Katie in as his sister. In a one-shot series called the Nightmare Series, Darkrai has been going around and giving all KND characters and OCs nightmares, which either bring people closer together or just plain give him some humor. After being forced to go long distances each night, Darkrai got himself drunk, which later lead to crazy moments with him, such as being gay with boys and even turning into two alter egos. He's currently going around with his new assistant, Jar Jar Blinks. Relationships: 'Dimentia-' Dimentia and Darkrai used to date when they were younger. After Darkrai refused to go along with her plan, Dimentia went into mental breakdown. 'Nigel Uno-' Once their struggle was done, Darkrai and Nigel became pretty good friends. He helped Nigel against Dimentia. 'Virginia Sims-' Virginia is Darkrai's granddaughter. She inherited his shadowbending. 'Count Spankulot-' Count Spankulot was one of Darkrai's creations, who moved to live on Earth, got married, and had a daughter named Virginia. 'Katie-' Katie was Darkrai's greatest creation, and he always treated her like a daughter. 'Exor-' Exor is Darkrai's sword. Exor always gets annoyed whenever Darkrai talks to him about these emotional matters. ''''Customer Service'- '''Customer is Darkrai's assistant. He's Darkrai's best Nightmare salesman. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Benders Category:Gods Category:Bosses